Grand Army of the Republic
Grand Army of the Republic, also known-as "GAR", was a Star Wars fan group that turned into a Star Wars themed military role-play group loosely based on the Grand Army of the Republic from the Star Wars franchise. The group was founded by Yuri Fonzarelli and Koukla Twilight on May 15th, 2005. By January 2008 the group held around 800 members. From 2007 the group was based in the mainland region Cakhmaim up until April 2012, where it then moved to the Fourth Dimension region (which is now SWRP). History ACNE Co. & Origins 2005 The Grand Army of the Republic was founded on May 15th 2005 by the current Clone Commanders, Yuri Fonzarelli and Koukla Twilight. The armour was constructed by Yuri Fonzarelli in a shop named ACNE Co. in the Marunogere. At that time Yuri had no idea of what he had accidentally created - The armour of what would become the largest army in Second Life! The group (GAR) was founded originally as a fan club in which buyers of Yuri's new armour could communicate and talk about Star Wars. Upon joining, a random identification number with a given squad name was selected for each new member. Their names and identification numbers were then added into a database that was viewable at ACNE. Rank, at the time, was based upon a member's ability to recruit. The more members you recruited into GAR, the higher rank you would receive. Quickly the clones grew in such high numbers that the small shop of ACNE could no longer contain the shear number of troops so it was decided to move elsewhere. The group quickly outgrew its original intent of being a fan-club and became one of the first military organizations in Second Life. During free time, the group would travel to the nearby sim of Rausch, neighbouring ACNE, and combat any willing avatars. Soon, though, the clones membership escalated to such high numbers that the small shop of ACNE could no longer contain the shear number of troops. It was then chosen by some of the more active members to put together to purchase land elsewhere. It was around this stage the first clone council was formed, 5 Shock troopers were appointed them being, Keith Daguerre, Stillpink Sandgrain, Amanda Black, Marth Rocco, and Seargent Hedges. Hughes 2005 - 2006 New land was then acquired in a snow sim called Hughes through a collective effort by multiple members. Many precedents and firsts for the group were created, including a shop known as the CEX (Clone Exchange) where clone members could place vendors free of charge. Also, the first GAR training corps, headed by Kale Kawabata, was developed along with the approval of the first Republic Commando squad, headed by Kenji Solvang. As well the first Star Wars role-playing communities arose while GAR was in Hughes. For a couple years, GAR would continue to ride the fence between becoming a role-playing group or an active military group. It was also at Hughes Clone Trooper v2 was created by Yuri to mark the release of Star Wars III: Revenge of the Sith to DVD. A long-lasting feud would soon ensue between the active Mandalorian clan, at the time ran by Dazzo Street, and GAR over who originally made the Clone Trooper v2 armour. This deep OOC conflict would come to affect future role-plays and group alliances for years in various Second Life Star Wars communities. In a little less than a year, Hughes grew to eventually hold 3/4 of the sim. By this point in time the entire land was being paid for monthly by a controversial Shock Trooper named Marth Rocco. As a surprise for the group, Marth had approached Yuri with the proposition to found a new private sim and leave Hughes behind. In April of 2006, a group of engineers (eventually to become the first GAR Engineering Corps) were put together in secret and tasked with the project to build Coruscant. Coruscant 2006 On May 15, 2006, Coruscant was unveiled to GAR. Things were going well for the first Half of Coruscant, everyone was happy, people were living in the apartments, and traffic was growing. Land rules, something that had existed since Hughes and had been enforced by the 501st security branch, had quickly grown to include things that limited the kind of people/avatars that could visit Coruscant and what said people could do once they arrived. Many of these rules would be expected in a SWRP sim today, but at the time these new rules were radical (such as banning furies and requiring Star Wars related attire). Marth, the owner of the sim, had taken the liberty to become head admin and coordinate all bans on the sim. These bans could span from a couple hours from the sim to permanent expulsion. Members of GAR soon found that they themselves would be found to break a rule on occasion, but were quickly "handled" by Marth with a ban. Soon the command of GAR took notice as complaints from outside and within GAR came in. Upon entering GAR, it had been Marth's ambition to become a commander, a position reserved at the time for Koukla and Yuri alone. Pressure grew as Marth used his ownership of Coruscant to try and gain his desired rank. One afternoon, when Marth's aspirations for commander seemed their closest, he got ambitious and banned two senior officers (ARC Dino Salome and Commander Koukla Twilight). Upon Yuri logging in, infuriated, Marth was immediately banished from the GAR and the group pulled out of Coruscant leaving Marth with an empty sim. Homeless, the group made their move back to their birth place of Marunogere (ANCE Co). Agirus (Ailon) 2006 - 2007 The move from Coruscant was difficult, the clones were set back at Marunogere, and were stuck waiting for a new land to call home. Finally a beacon of hope came through, a sim by the name of Agirus, it was nothing special to the average person, but to a GAR member it was a place to finally call home again. Agirus wasn’t exactly a great place from the start, it actually began as somewhat of a lump of coal, but every place must start somewhere, and it was there that the GAR once again began building up. Then one day it was announced Agirus would be going through a complete redesign, everything would be torn down and it would be completely replaced. The Engineers began their months of rigorous work which would change Agirus for the better. The Grand Army of the Republic was finally its fullest potential, the Engineers were hard at work, and Agirus was beginning to look beautiful, even more so than Coruscant was. Agirus was expanding, new land was being added, and a Former Clone trooper was supplying it all. Agirus went from a lump of coal to a Gem in the middle of a residential Sim. The setting was to be conceived as a forest because of the Grassy look of the Sim. After the HQ was up and running the Training department went through yet another revision, this time to make things run even more efficiently, and Clone discipline was on the rise. The Cantina was re-done which was a good place for events and even a place that was supposed to offer employment. Along with this Redesign came the Introduction of two new Council Members, Shock Trooper Welshfireman Ard, and Shock Trooper Biggy Smashcan. The council was planning things for Agirus and it looked like it could make itself the Grand Armies final home. The Grand Army was finally at peace and things were going to stay that way for a long time... or so it seemed. Of course the Grand Army couldn’t stay at peace forever and it was found out that the safety and peace was only a false sense of security and that again there were Dark times ahead. Due to a disagreement over land ownership, The HQ was abandoned by GAR. The Clones were left dazed, confused, and Homeless not sure what was going to happen, and they began to panic. The end of Agirus may be recorded as a dark day in GAR history, or as any dark time, it marks a new beginning, the Clones moved on, and again returned to the Birth place in Marunogere, at ACNE co. The place where it all began and a place the clones can always fall back and regroup. 2007 - 2008 After a brief spell at ACNE and some various small land plots owned by the GAR around the grid a momentous decision was made by the Clone Council, new land would be purchased and owned by the group itself and not any individual, this would at last be a new beginning for the Grand Army. The search for new land had begun... It was at this time the group’s armour was again redesigned by Yuri. On the 30th July 2007, Armour 3.0 was released to the group, and notably the first edition of the armour was sold at auction to Dino Salome (who also owns battle scarred limited edition armour) for a price of 12,200L$ on the 27th of July 07. Then came the beginning of a new era for GAR, we arrived in Cakhmaim, the base is owned by the GAR group and not any one individual, therefore the land is safe from SL politics and will be the long term home of the Grand Army for the foreseeable future! Galactic Unity 2008 - 2010 Coming soon... (Topics to cover: new ranks, new platoons, Galactic Unity acceptance, 4.0 armour, loss of Bakura v3, Bakura v4 built, Yuri, Koukla and other senior members retire on 5th anniversary) New Commanders 2010 - 2012 Coming soon... (Topics to cover: Thundercracker and Derek become Commanders, 5.0 armor, reformed ranks, 333rd platoon disbanded, proposal of Reformation Plan II) Relocation 2012 - 2014 Coming soon... (Topics to cover: Move to Fourth Dimension, loss of Siaka, 6.0 armor, implementation of Reformation Plan II) Grand Army Ranks (2014 - present) *Private *Lance Corporal *Corporal *Sergeant *Staff Sergeant *Lieutenant *Captain *Major *Commander Notable Past Members ;Yuri Fonzarelli (2005 - 2010) :The founder of GAR, as well as the GAR's active commander until recently. Yuri was known to have original ideas and to do what his troops wanted to see happening. He retired from active duty May 15 2010 leaving the leadership of the Grand Army to the newly re-established Clone Council, after doing his best to help GAR keep running after his departure. ;Koukla Twilight (2005 - 2010) :The original commander of the purple legion (renamed Navy) and co founder of GAR, Koukla played a far less active role in the later years of the Grand Army, becoming more of an icon rather than an active leader. Koukla is respected and appreciated still up to today in GAR. Koukla retired with Yuri. ;Dino Salome (2005 - 2010) :ARC Captain Dino was one of the first officers in GAR as well as the second 501st Leader. Dino achieved his rank very early in GAR's life, and was active for the first year or two of GAR's life, falling into inactivity, like Koukla, becoming more of an icon than an active leader within the Grand Army's chain of command. Dino came back in early 2009 and was invited back by both Conor and Yuri to become the Udesla Commanding Officer. ;Keith Daguerre (2005 - 2006) :Keith Daguerre, was one of the original members of the Clone Council ;Stillpink sandgrain (2005 - 2006) :Stillpink sandgrain, was one of the original members of the Clone Council ;carlos Sachertorte (2005 - 20?? ) :Former ARC Trooper and former head of the Training Department along with Kale. ;Amanda Black (2005) :Amanda Black, was one of the original members of the Clone Council ;Seargent Hedges (2005 - current) :Sergeant Hedges, is one of the original members of the Clone Council and still holds a position on it today. Over the years Seargent Hedges has contributed much to GAR, including working on two of the GAR websites and Forums, supporting the Land that the Grand Army use, and holding a non-bias view on the council. ;Indy Turner (2005) : Had a short reign on the Clone Council in the area of Hughes. ;Kale Kawabata (2005 - 2009) :Former ARC and former head of the Training Corps. ;Bowty Gasser (2005 - 2009) :Former 21st ARC Trooper and A'denla CO. ;Airhead Independent (2005 - 2009) :Former Udesla ARC Trooper ;Nodster Tardis (2006 - 2007) :Nodster Tardis was a majority land holder for GAR during its period on Arigus, after disagreements with management, and feeling disrespected, Nodster decided to take back his land, and sell it. Nodster was an Engineer Corp Officer during his time in GAR. ;Michan Moonlight : ;Judes Demina :Former 501st CO ;Welshfireman Ard (2006 - 2010) :Welshfireman Ard, was the XO of the 501st under Dino Salome, his XOship was rather short, with him becoming the CO later that Day. Welsh, contributed financially to supporting the Grand Army, and helped buy land in Cakhmaim for the Grand Army, Welsh later retired from active service, but stayed within GAR assisting members of GAR with history lessons. ;Trevor55 Bluecoat (2006 - 2009) :Was a 501st CO also sat on the Clone Council before requesting a demotion to Sergeant in the 724th he lead Omega than a small squad in the 501st before leaving GAR. ;Demonic Lock/Nuklhead Hauptmann :Former shock trooper replaced by Marcel for inactivity ;Cory Toonie (2005 - 2009) :Cory Toonie was a Shock Trooper on the Clone Council for two years. ;Carsupra Jimador/Randy Market (2005 - 2011) : Although not actively retired from GAR, Randy Market is a former Shock Trooper. ;Daric Anatine (2006 - 2008) :Daric Anatine, was the 501st XO of Welshfireman Ard, later becoming the CO of the 501st. ;SniperFox Mills (2007 - 2011) :Former Clone Council member (For a week), retired Lieutenant Colonel, former Commanding Officer of Udesla Company. A Clone who tries hard to assist the Grand Army even in his retirement. See Wikia page for Fox Bralor Keto for more details. ID: P-2883. Retired from the Grand Army to become Emperor of the Tetan Empire. ;Gabrial Xue :Former 501st CO, he was also responsible for equipping platoons with Swords and other various items. ;Deus Ming (2007- 2010) :Deus Ming, was the first 501st XO of Marcel Dowding, at that time he was also the XO of the Pilots Department working under Leggo Silverstar. ;Necrophage Messerchmitt (2008) :Necro, was the second 501st XO of Marcel Dowding, later after Marcel retired he became the 501st leader on Bakura build 2. His reign was rather short, and after disagreements with other members of GAR, Necro left. ;Aeonite Silvera (2006 - 2008) :Aeonite Silvera served as the GAR Engineer Officer. ;xGreenMercenaryX Aeon (2008 - 2010) :xGreenMercenaryX Aeon, joined the Grand Army in early-2008, working up the ranks of GAR as "Green". Working with senior members of the time, xGreen was one of the essential architects of GAR's rank system, companies, and the GAR Navy. xGreen retired from active duty May 18, 2010. ;Senkon Aeon (2008 - 2010) :Senkon Aeon, similarly to xGreen, joined the Grand Army mid-2008, working up the ranks quickly within the Grand Army as his character "Church". In his early days, he worked under an older Sergeant, later Officer, and Lt. Colonel of the 501'st. Working closely with xGreenMercenaryX Aeon, Gabrial Xue, and UnlivedPhalanx Beck, the four of them forged the Grand Army until early-2010. Senkon, as his character "Church", served as the Commanding Officer of the 724th for over a year during this time. Senkon retired from active duty in September 2010, but still occasionally contributes to the group. ;Otty Ling (2006 - 2011) :Otty began service not long after initially joining Second Life. His activity was always sporadic towards the later part of his career, but he worked up to becoming a Sergeant in 333rd Platoon, then a 501st Elite, handing leadership over to xGreenMercenaryX. Not long after, Otty became the first ARC CO of the then newly christened 21st Platoon Marine Division. Somewhere along the way, he was part of the initial roster of the now infamous Verda Commando Squad as its Demolitions Technician. Due to time constraints and personal reasons, he has quietly left GAR in 2011 to pursue errands in his personal life. ;Kris Messmer (2005 - 2012) :Kris joined GAR at its inception and immediately took a liking to building. Through engineer projects in Hughes, Coruscant, and Bakura, Kris improved improved his skills and eventually rose to the rank of Chief Engineer. Never quite agreeing with the RP direction the group took, Kris lived most of his second life "out of character", designing and constructing a number of the group's sims. Kris resigned his post to focus on real life, but having survived the countless turnovers in the group, Kris became a reliable advisor who's experience straddled the groups best and worst moments in both the RP and pre-RP eras. ;Marcel Dowding (2005 - 2012) :Marcel is a former 501st ARC Trooper, Commanding Officer, 21st Marine Administrative Clerk, A'denla Company Executive Officer, and Shock Trooper. Appearances *Marcel's last battle in the GAR by PiZZABOX Orr (2008) *Interview with Tony Dyson the creater of R2D2 on Tonight Live with Paisley Beebe in Second Life (2008) *GAR pays tribute to Michael Jackson (Thriller), by Kris Messmer (2009) *GAR 501st Platoon by Hustler Khandr (2009) External links *Official website *Grand Army of the Republic on Second Life Star Wars Roleplay Wiki Category:Grand Army of the Republic Category:Military Groups Category:Roleplay Category:Community